Conventionally, a ransomware attack on a computer modifies some files stored on the computer by encrypting the content of the files and holding the encrypted files for ransom. A user of the computer may not have other recourse to recover the encrypted files besides paying the ransom. If the ransom is not paid within a specified time, the files are permanently lost.